There is a wide range of situations where biofilm growth is a problem. A biofilm detection instrument will have numerous applications. Conventional procedures, where samples must be taken from a possibly colonized area and analyzed by trained personnel are slow and expensive.
Water lines frequently accumulate bacteria on the interior walls of the line. When used in medical and/or dental or other hygienic related application the accumulation of bacteria on surfaces often leads to user infections and, for remediation, equipment down time.
The problem is particularly noticeable, for example, in dental offices where water lines are used in oral irrigation systems. Bacteria freely moving in the water can be removed by filters and cause no problem. But, the problem arises when some of the bacteria starts to accumulate as biofilm at some point along the interior wall of the line.
Typically bacterial accumulation tends to occur first at an obstruction such as a bend or discontinuity in the line or a change in the geometry of the line as might be introduced by a clamp, joint or some connection to the line.
Also fluid line used in hemodialysis, similar serious problems exist.
Also, the presence of bacteria in food processing equipment also causes biofilm deposits at critical points such as pumps, valves, bends, and heat exchangers.
There are numerous other cases where bacteria in fluid lines creates risk of passing bacteria downstream to end users caused by biofilm.
There is a need for technology to avoid the growth of excessive biofilm and to remediate it in fluid systems. A real time, on-line system and d method has not been available.
The present invention in one aspect provides an apparatus and method for detecting the growth and presence of biofilm and for on-line remediation.
Previous methods of biofilm detection have required physical access to the interior of subject conduits in order to detect, analyze and measure biofilm in conduits. Such methods are inconvenient at best and often require that the system be shut down. Further since the level of biofilm on system conduits that is regarded as intolerable cannot be determined with accuracy, remediation is often scheduled sufficiently in advance as to ensure that the intolerable level has not been reached. This of course means that the cycle of remediation must take place well before it may actually be necessary, or worse that it may be put off beyond the tolerable level of biofilm growth.
Consequently systems and methods are desirable that can remotely and continuously detect, monitor and evaluate the level and the rate of biofilm growth in conduits. Further in such systems it is desirable to be able to anticipate the time that remediation is required by detecting an accelerated growth of biofilm at a monitoring location.